The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a connector for use in an in-line assembly that is compatible with a plurality of existing antenna systems now in use aboard submarines.
One of the requirements of in-line equipment, such as connectors, fittings, and housing in many systems is that the components do not exceed the diameter of the cable or wire that is to be used in conjunction with the components. This enables each component to be compatible with the existing stuffing tubes, seals and mechanisms that are normally found. In addition, an optimum connector should be flexible, have good tensile strength and inhibit rotation to prevent the breaking of electrical connections.
In comparison to the present invention, prior art connectors are generally heavy, are less flexible, have less tensile strength and do not inhibit rotational force in the area of the electrical connections.